Alpha character creation
Out of date! Character sheet When playing D&D, you’ll need a character sheet. It should contain the following things: * Your character’s name * Optionally an image of what they look like, for easy reference * Their equipment, especially their armour and weapons * Their stats and special abilities Equipment Your starting equipment grants no stat benefits, but it may come up during play. For example, if you encounter an undead skeleton, it’ll matter if you’re wielding a sword or a mace, because the mace will be more effective against its brittle bones. Thus it’s important to mention it anyways. Stats By default, every character has the following starting stats: * Strength: 0 * Dexterity: 0 * Intelligence: 0 * Protection: 0 * Speed: 20 You then get what is called a 25 point buy. This pool of points can be used to increase your stats or to buy special abilities. Every point from your point buy can increase your speed by 5 feet (to a maximum of 60 feet), or any other score by 1 (to a maximum of 10). Once you’ve determined your ability scores, don’t forget to calculate the derived stats. * Defence = 11 + protection * Will defence = 11 + intelligence If you only want to raise your stats, your character sheet is done once all your points are assigned. But make sure to save a few if you want to get any special abilities. Special abilities Below is the list of special abilities, each with their point buy cost. The list is currently quite small, but will be expanded for subsequent sessions. Pyromancy (5 points) You can create and control fire through your hands or a magical implement, e.g. a staff. A successful hit with a pyromancy spell deals 2 damage. Sample spells: * Fire bolt: attack a single target at range, taking a -1 penalty for every 20 feet between you and the target. * Fiery burst: attack every target in a 10 foot radius from yourself at a -5 penalty. * Flamethrower: attack every target in a 20 foot cone at a -5 penalty. * Fireball: attack every target in a 10x10 foot area at a -5 penalty, and an additional -1 for every 20 feet between you and the targeted area. Cryomancy (5 points) You can create and control frigid air through your hands or a magical implement, e.g. a staff. A successful hit with a cryomancy spell deals 1 damage and slows the target, causing them to lose one of their two actions next turn. Sample spells: * Frost bolt: attack a single target at range, taking a -1 penalty for every 20 feet between you and the target. * Freezing burst: attack every target in a 10 foot radius from yourself at a -5 penalty. * Cone of cold: attack every target in a 20 foot cone at a -5 penalty. * Frostball: attack every target in a 10x10 foot area at a -5 penalty, and an additional -1 for every 20 feet between you and the targeted area. Category:All Category:Alpha